First Date
by Mrfipp
Summary: Sora had battled countless foes: Hearltess, Nobodies, monsters beyond any dreams. So he could handle this, right? Prize for Kisdota


-1Fipp: Here is my gift to Kisdota, I know you wanted them on their date, but I had much difficulty writing that. So I hope this is just as good.

First Date

Okay, he could do this.

He had done much more difficult things: fighting off Heartless, Nobodies, massive monster, sliced building in-half, became a Heartless, turned back to normal, and all sorts of things that most people twice his age wouldn't have experienced.

He could do this!

"Sora! Don't ya 'ave to pick Kairi up for that date thingy!"

He couldn't do this, he was screwed.

"I heard you!" Sora replied to the green-clad person lying on his couch. "And what are you doing here anyway?"

"I see no reason to explain my reasons to you Sora," Tom said, stretching.

"Tom," Sora grumbled.

"Fine, I'll tell ya." Tom sat up and held up two fingers. "Reason one: I am here to make you feel as uncomfortable as I can because first dates like this tend to be crucial, so I am going to try and make ya screw it up and giving you a 'chat', just out of boredom." Sora cursed Tom.

"Wait, chat?" Sora asked in dread, knowing that this couldn't be good.

"Well, ya see Sora," Tom explained in a calm voice. "When a man and a woman love each other, or are very drunk, and 'ell, don't 'ave to be a man and a woman, there can be various combinations,"

"W-w-what are you doing!?" Sora pointed at Tom frantically. "I already know how this stuff works!"

"Really? I though you didn't."

"What would make you think that!?" Sora half-yelled.

"I don't know, ya just seem a li'lle, ya know, unintelligent when it comes to the fairer sex."

"What made you think that!"

"I don't know," Tom shrugged. "Ya just seem like that kind of guy."

". . . I'm leaving now." Sora walked away, heading for the front door.

"Oh, and by the way Sora!" Tom called back after the Keyblader.

"I'm not listening!" Sora yelled, shutting the door behind him.

"Fine then," Tom mumbled, mildly offended that Sora would not listen to him. "Not me fault that I borrowed all the munny ya 'ad and didn't decided to tell ya about it. Least I left 'im a note." He then shrugged his shoulders and slumped down into the couch, where he fell asleep moments later.

KHKHKHKHKH

Sora walked down the twilit streets of Destiny Islands to the Mayor's house, where Kairi was.

He had everything planned out, first they would go to dinner at a restaurant, then to the movie, then-

Uh oh.

Sora felt his pocket, and felt that it was unnervingly flat. He reached in and pulled out his munny pouch to find it empty. He reached in to see if this was not true. Though he did find a note.

'Took some munny, for stuff, pay you back later

-Roxas.'

_Note to self: Viciously murder Roxas._

"What I'm I supposed to do!" Sora panicked, running around in circles. "Everything is ruined! Everything!"

"What's ruined?" asked a chipper voice, causing Sora to halt in his tracks. He turned to see three familiar faces.

"Yuna? Rikku? Paine?" Sora asked in confusion at the sight of the three fairies in front of him. "Uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're on vacation!" Rikku cheered, as she brought out a camera and flashed a picture, temporarily blinding him.

"And we're really excited about it," Paine said, obviously not at all interested.

"What's wrong Sora?" Yuna asked. "You looked worked up. Anything wrong?"

"Yeah," Sora said, rubbing the vision back into his eyes. "I have a date with Kairi, you know her, right?" The three Gullwings nodded. "I was about to pick her up for a date, but Roxas took all my money!"

"Kairi?" Rikku asked. "I though you had a thing for that guy, Riku!"

"What!" Sora yelled. "I don't have a thing for Riku!"

"Uh huh! That's what the fan girls say! And the fan girls are always right!" Rikku folded her arms over her chest and nodded.

"I don't like the fan girls," Paine said. "They are annoying at best."

"They do have the majority though," Yuna pointed out.

"I don't have a thing for Riku!" Sora yelled out again. This loud shout caused several passersby to look at him. Sora wanted to find a hole to hide in, while cursing the fan girls. "Can you guys help me out? I need money, and I still have thirty minutes left."

"We could help you," Yuna said.

"Really?" Sora's world now brightened.

"Yup-yup!" Rikku said. The blonde sprite then gave Sora a photograph of a seashell.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That's a shell that we've been looking for that we heard is on the island," Yuna explained. "So far we haven't been able to find anything, but since you know this island better then us, you should be able to find it no problem. And if you find it, we'll give you a decent amount of money."

"Can't you just give me the money now, and after the date I can find the shell?"

"No," Paine said. "Moocher."

Sora sighed in defeat.

KHKHKHKHKH

Time Remaining: 22:09

Sora ran down the beach, frantically looking for the shell.

"Where is it!? where is it!?" Sora said frantically as he scanned the sandy beach for the shell. "This is a beach, how hard is it to find a shell?"

"Caw-caw."

Sora turned around at the noise, and saw a seagull.

With the shell in its beak.

"Good birdie," Sora said, slowly approaching the bird. "Just drop shell, and I'll leave you alone."

The bird looked oddly at Sora, tilting its head to the side and opened its wings as if it was about to fly away. Seeing this, Sora jumped at it, causing it to drop the shell.

"Got it!" Sora cheered.

"Caw!" Sora looked up, and his face paled.

Above him where dozens of seagulls, and they dive-bombed at him.

KHKHKHKHKH

Time Remaining: 12:43

"Did you get the shell Sora?" Yuna asked Sora.

"Uh huh." His encounter with the birds had left Sora beaten, bloody and covered in feathers. He gave the shell to the Gullwings.

"Thank you Sora." Yuna handed him the munny. "Hope you enjoy your date!"

And in a flash, the three vanished.

After they were gone, Sora looked down at himself: he was in no way presentable to Kairi.

He ran back home to change.

KHKHKHKHKH

Time Remaining: 5:09

Sora ran down the street as fast as he could, having only five minutes left before he had to pick up Kairi.

He could make it, he had the time, hell, he could see the house in the distance!"

"Run for your lives, kupo!" yelled the familiar cry of a Moogle, causing Sora to stop in his tracks.

He looked to the side and saw one of the local Moogles running from a large weed-like monsters with multiple eyes and tentacles, and a large, toothed mouth.

Sora groaned, sometimes being a hero sucked.

KHKHKHKHKH

Kairi sat on her couch, pateintly waiting for Sora to show up.

He was ten minutes late, which caused him to loose points with the ever punctually Kairi.

The doorbell rang.

With a sigh, Kairi sat up and walked to the door and opened it.

"You do realize that you're late right Sora-" she stopped in mid-sentence.

"Hey Kairi." Sora stood in front of Kairi, clothes torn, missing a shoe, and covered in a foul odor thanks to the plants-monsters. "Here for the date!"

Sora promptly fell backward.

Perhaps not the best way to start off a first date.

Please review

Mrfipp

"The Freak Gamer says YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".


End file.
